johnny_speedfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Speed Chapter 2
Cocaine Jaws After preparing his raid on the Wang brothers drug warehouse at the end of the docks Johnny J. Speed is on a personal mission hellbent on getting his only friend back Max Steele, Johnny was outnumbered and outgunned but that wouldn't stop him. The night fell silent and Johnny prepared himself and headed towards the docks in his sweet ass ride, as soon as Johnny arrived there it was Asian central with trucks entering the docks and exiting the docks and it was clear what was going on...a rescue mission. Intense high tense action music kicked in as Johnny jumped out of his sweet ride and whipped out a 12 gauge shotgun blasting a shell right into the guaurd infront of him, the gunshot echoed for miles and now the mission had really begun. Using his super awesome SAS skills Johnny slid into action hitting guards with pinpoint accuracy, Johnny may have not been in combat for months but this was for Max so he was at the top of his game, shell after shell fell to the wooden boardwalk floor as Johnny sprinted through the docks while gunfire was the only sound and bullets were the only thing flying and it seemed the docks had become a warzone and not the good one. Finally after a trail of dead bodies Johnny reached the warehouse and it looked abandoned with smashed windows, cobwebs and a busted down door. Hmm..smart making it look like a craphole so it doesn't attract the cops- Johnny Johnny caught on quick and mustering up all of his confidence he booted down the front door walking inside to what may be certain doom, inside it was a winter wonderland with cocaine flowing and Asians not necessarily a good mix but that's what there was, Johnny's entrance didn't go unoticed and as soon as he entered all the remaining guards were lined up with their Ak-47's trained on Johnny's perfectly toned eyebrows. A sharp dressed Asian man with a dragon tattoo running up his entire body walked towards Johnny pulling out a katana before shouting sterotypical Chinese war cries, the cry echoed throughout the warehouse before silence fell again and the man opened his mouth. I'm Zhao Ting Wang...Asian businessman and George Takei enthusiast- Zhao Nice place you got here Zhao but I don't want any trouble just give me Steele- Johnny Oh I'll give you Steel Johnny, the steel of my blade! (generic war cry)- Zhao In an instant Zhao with his Asian speed slashed Johnny's shotgun in half with his fine crafted blade and relocated his katana to Johnny's throat before winking and smirking Max really thought highly of you he said you were trained for years and were the best of the best yet you come in here without a plan and you have been disarmed in 5 seconds flat...regardless any last words? Mr. Speed- Zhao Yeah...blow me up Scotty (Star Trek reference)- Johnny (Kickstart my heart by Motley Crue starts) Explosions roared outside and Zhao turned his attention towards the windows and in the ensuing confusion Johnny whipped out his signature aerosol can and lighter pointing it at Zhao You know how I like my Chinese? pan fried!- Johnny I'm Asian you dick get it right -Zhao While the explosions roared and tore up the entire docks decimating it to a crumbling wooden mess Johnny lit the can and sprayed an inferno of pain into Zhao's face lighting him up more than Paul Walker (Topical comedy :3) before sprinting through the warehouse and sliding down a conveyor belt while white powder surrounded the air and the warehouse set ablaze, coming to the end of the conveyor belt Johnny leaped off doing a full frontal flip before landing on the cocaine covered ground and dusting off his snakeskin leather boots. Looking up Johnny was amazed to see Max Steele standing infront of him covered in cocaine and Asian blood and the two smiled before doing an ultimate bro handshake (the Predator handshake). Johnny J. Speed! you look good man did you get your hair cut?- Max People keep asking me that...anyway it's good to see you Max I missed you...been a while since Nam- Johnny Nam' is in the past Johnny...the days of mowing down Vietcong out of a chopper while Fortunte son plays while we smoked cigars and gave inspiring speeches...those days are over but today you are back, we gotta' celebrate- Max We should probably do that away from the explosive warehouse filled with various drugs..- Johnny Nodding in agreement both Max and Johnny got their perfectly chisseled asses in gear and sprinted towards the exit and leaping out of the front door as the warehouse exploded behind them in slow motion for some reason. Walking out of the ensuing fire was Zhao with half his face burnt to a crisp but his suit still perfectly intact and his slicked back hair still in place, turning to Zhao's direction Johnny stood up staring Zhao in his eyes. Johnny J. Speed! I didn't want to kill you but now you will suffer...You're in my world now Johnny!- Zhao Maybe but it's a world on fire... (Pun?)- Johnny Staring at eachother for an awkward five minutes Max broke the stare and slapped Johnny in the face before laughing and giving him a manly hug but Zhao interrupted it laughing nervously before looking at Johnny Hey I know I said you'll suffer and all that and you will but can you give me 20 bucks? you kinda' blew up my ride back in that warehouse and the bus is expensive Y'know? Zhao Yeah of course haha I know how it is but next time try not to park it too close to the exposives huh?- Johnny Good point I'll get my valet to park it...he's a college student so he doesn't have much to lose if he blows up in my car, anyway thanks for the cash and yeah you'll suffer and I'll see you tomorrow ...oh and welcome to Neoami- Zhao With that Zhao took his leave and Johnny reunited with his friend travelled to Simon's bar to catch up and hopefully figure out a plan. So Johnny why are you back? I thought after her...well I thought after her you'd want to stay away from this place forever- Max Yes...it started out like that Max and the reason I came back? I had some unfinished business to take care of but when I heard the Triads had you locked up in Dupling bay...well I couldn't leave you brother- Johnny Thanks brother..but this place has become a real hellhole I mean before man it was a nice progressing city now it's riddled with drugs and gang warfare...and you just pissed off the biggest gang here, the Triads.- Max That Zhao guy well he's cheap change I mean yeah he's good with a blade but a blade doesn't count for nill against a shotgun, anyway how do the gangs work around here?- Johnny Well the Triads are run by Zhao Wang and they own the cocaine front but after you blew up their factory I think the Mexicans will move in soon and take the Triads down- Max Who are the Mexicans backed by?- Johnny Rico...- Max Rico Danger!?...that crazy Mexican son of a bitch was with us in Nam...I thought he was dead- Johnny Guess he escaped but Rico isn't the same...gang life sucked him in and now he's a full fledged criminal, trust me when I say don't tangle with him- Max Right...well I'll be seeing you later Max you can use my hotel to hideout- Johnny Johnny if I were you I'd get outta' town while you still can, I mean you pissed off the Triads and they don't stop comin- Max Thanks for the warning but I'll take my chances Max...- Johnny Johnny this is insane man! I mean how much is this job paying you? it's gotta' be a lot to fuck with the Triads and then stay in town even when they are gunning for you- Max I'm not getting paid for this...this is personal Max...this is for her- Johnny I see...so who's your target?- Max Mike...Mike Slick- Johnny Next page Return to home Previous page